TDI SSM
by VampireDiariesLover1
Summary: Total Drama Island TDI  rocks to some Skye Sweetnam music  SSM . If you have any suggestions for genres or Ratings, tell me. Also feel free to request  PM  any of Skye's songs and  a character or characters you would like the chapter to be about. Thanks.


**Smoke & Mirrors (Skye Sweetnam)**

**By: Cheese Gir**

**7/27/2011**

* * *

><p><em>For someone so young and naive<em>

_Hard to know what to believe_

_Still I thought I tried for a while_

_Turning round and giving up is not my style_

_On my own, On my own way_

The 4 year-old brunette couldn't believe it. Her parents were fighting. They never fight, NEVER. It had to be because of her, she got a 79% on her mathmatics test on figures. Her lowest grade ever. She quickly and quietly went in the kitchen, grabbed the peanut butter and jelly then ran to the treehouse. There was her 12 year-old brother looking out the window.

"You wanted a quiet place to be too, huh?" Camden Monroe asked his sister.

"Rhat do you mean?" Courtney Monroe said with her speech problem.

"I can't stand when momma and daddy fight either."

"I'm gonna stay up here until mommy and daddy app...li...gize to each others!"

"Thought so... I brought a case of water if you were, just in case!" Camden said to his worry- eyed sibling.

"I ron't give up on it eithers!"

She got through her own way.

_Bottled up is where my fears go, my fears go_

_I will never show my fear_

_They'll tear me up until my tears show, my tear show_

_Smoke and mirrors_

7 year-old Courtney vowed never to show fear, no matter what she would never show her fears. Anyone could throw green jelly_, _have big dogs (Pit bulls, Huskeys, etc) come after her, be in a clown filled room or even be abanden she would never show her fear. They could even take everything from her until she cryed but she would never show her fear.

_You must try hard, don't give in_

_Keep it up and you win_

_Don't let them know they get to you_

_Put on a brave face and you'll get through_

_On your own, on your own way_

12 year-olds and still trying, trying to get though life. Young Courtney knew if she tried hard and never give in she wouldn't be successful in life. She wouldn't let bullies know they upset her when they call here a prissy, stuck up little brat or Miss Smartypants. All she did was put on a mask and after a while the bullies saw that she didn't care so they stopped. She got through on her own.

_Bottled up is where your fears go, your fears go_

_You will never show your fear_

_They'll tear you down until your tear show, your tears show_

_Smoke and mirrors_

Courtney, 14 years-old, as at her best friend's house. She had known Ashley since they were 8. They shared the same birthday, so when they both booked the same pool for the same time period they became best friends.

"Courtney, darling, would you like some jello?" Maria, Ashley's mother, asked.

"May I ask what kind?"

"Dear, you know you don't have to ask. Green Apple, green jello,"

"Oh, uh, no thank you,"

18 year-old Courtney was going to spend the night over at her bff's house, Ashley. The Silver's house phone rang, Maria answered it.

"Maria Silver, How may I help you?" The girls hear a feminie voice, it sound as if she had been crying. "Oh ok, I'll tell her. I'll bring home if you want me to." The female voice once more. "Ok, Bye and God bless."

"Ms. Maria what was that about?" Courtney asked.

"Sweetie, do you know who your Aunt Skyler is?"

"Yes ma'am, why?"

"She... She died this morning. She got very, very sick yesterday. I'm sorry, Courtney. God Bless!" Maria had stated. Courtney was in tears. Skyler was her only aunt and her favorite.

_This journey of ours never ends_

_We will always pretend_

_Fighting not letting them win_

_And they're falling into out illusion_

_On our own, our own way_

Courtney now 21 and thinking that the journey of life never ends. How could I pretend that I loved life ALL this time? She thought to herself. She was always fight life to win and she fell into in the illusion of a perfect life. But now she found out she doesn't have to havea perfect life, just a happy one. She found it out on her own.

_Bottled up is where our fears go, our fears go_

_We will never show your fear_

_They'll tear us down until our tear show, our tears show_

_Smoke and mirrors_

_It's about smoke and mirrors_

Through out Courtney's life she always wore a mask because she swore she would never show fear and through thick or thin it wouldn't matter if she cried or not. The smoke on the mirror has been wiped off. Now 23, Courtney is herself not worrying about a perfect life just having a great one.

34 and happily married to her love of her life, Duncan Logan. Courtney Monroe-Logan has 1 kid, Casey, who is 12 years-old and in the 7th grade. Courtney the principle of Casey's school and Duncan is the owner of a pet store. Casey wants to grow up to be a singer, maybe just a commenity resturant singer or famous, because she hopes to inherit her mother's angelic voice which she already owns, just hasn't discovered it yet.


End file.
